


Morning, uncle

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 20181122存档





	1. Chapter 1

1-

又是一个37℃的伦敦。

这几年全球各个地方都热得要死，阴雨绵绵的英国也几乎变成了桑拿房。降雨和高温总是交错出现，柏油马路被烫得散出热气，连邻居家的拉布拉多犬甚至都拒绝出门——它被烫伤了爪子，每次主人家提拉着狗绳想引它出去就愤怒的嚎叫起来。

气象专家也说不出个所以然，只能一次次的重复：“今年依然是异常的酷热，我们认为……”

无聊的东西。西雅尔小声抱怨道。随后他啪的一声关掉了电视，扭过头，挂在椅背上叫着：

“’舅舅’，把空调打开吧。”

 

2-

文森特•凡多姆海威是个成功人士，认识他的人都这样说。用俗套的话讲，年轻的商业巨擘有着幸福美满的家庭，令人艳羡的产业，以及和各家巨头融洽的来往关系——最后一句不太真，但凡多姆海威和米特福德的确交好，这也为他们公司的发展带来许多便利。

他还有一张公认的足够帅气的脸。与妻子结婚的一年半后文森特迎来一对可爱的双胞胎，同年早些时候米特福德也诞生了他们家的宝贝女儿。保全公司和玩具糖果公司的搭档合作让人咋舌，但文森特恰到好处的保持在警戒线之内，偶尔也跨过去一小步。

双胞胎出生后文森特便开始修改遗嘱。他确实爱着他家里的所有成员，连宠物犬都规划好了去路。律师团跟在他屁股后面要求一月一小改三月一大改，等两位小少爷长到八岁了，文森特留在保险柜里的遗嘱文件也改动了百来次。

 

然后就得说说他们八岁这年的新年旅行。 

 

文森特原以为那纸文件会再过二十几年才生效——生意场上凡多姆海威公司树敌太多，他个人虽然圆滑，也没能把它们全部隔离在生活之外。两个孩子对旅行十分期待，坚持要和德牧犬一起在别墅一楼的玄关处等待出发的那天。他们兴奋过了头，结果就是半夜三点才被保姆抱回卧室里。塞巴斯蒂安跟着小主人一起上楼，伸出舌头还舔了舔男孩搁在外面的手。保姆轻声呵斥了它一句，大狗才甩着尾巴跑在前面，在门口等他们进来。

第二天早晨双胞胎又吵着不想去了，但被文森特奖励的橘子硬糖给逗到车上。德牧跳到后座打转，哥哥和弟弟坐在它两侧，随后玩弄起它的尾巴和耳朵。保姆和钟点工帮忙把行李搬到后备箱，文森特就在车外看着他们。男孩们也不洗手，直接把硬糖拆开来含住，橙色的糖纸被塞在母亲手里。

他们一路向南开，要穿过海峡隧道去法国停一阵子，再然后是德国。文森特青年时的好友戴德利希叫他们迟点来德国，他还没把家务事收拾妥当，并不想在英国人面前演一出闹剧。

事情发生在法国的高速路上。文森特远远的看见了一辆红色菲亚特停在车道边，车主似乎正焦虑的等待救援，一看到他们的车便开始用法语大喊起来。先生！请帮帮我！妻子好心的让文森特去下车看看，正好两个孩子已经在后座上睡着了，凡多姆海威家主就闪着应急灯把车停在后面，下车和那个深棕色头发的旅人面对面。

这是怎么了？

真是太好了先生，我在这儿等了两小时了，一直没人愿意停下帮帮我们……

啊请你冷静，能让我看看发生什么了吗？

好像是油箱积碳，我还没打开水箱看，也可能是冻住了。当时发动机突然熄火了，车前盖被撞上——该死，就不该租这辆车！

文森特听到妻子也开门下来透气。塞巴斯蒂安听到动静，从双胞胎身边坐起来看向窗外。它金棕色的眼睛只能分辨深浅不一的灰色，文森特对它来说也只是一片熟悉点的人像而已。

你是一个人出来旅行的吗？

不是呀先生，我们是一个车队。可出状况时刚好没信号，根本来不及让人来帮忙，法国的服务区你也是知道的…这些法国人，叫他们处理正事大概能要了命。

啊，原来你不是法国人啊。请过来一点，我们一起试试把它掀起来。

德牧犬低低的嚎叫一声，窜到前座去擦着女主人的裙摆跑下车了。被它吵醒的男孩也迷迷糊糊的叫起来：“塞巴斯蒂安？”

他推开他兄弟想下去，去追那条大狗，让它回自己身边来。塞巴斯蒂安下车后先去文森特腿边嗅了嗅，又吠了一声，随后朝相反方向跑去。

十二月欧洲的寒风狠狠吹了男孩一脸，路边不远处是农民们种的冬小麦，也被打得翻起了浪花。他裹紧围巾，跌跌撞撞的去追德牧，文森特看了眼他最小的孩子，又回头继续和旅人折腾那辆糟糕的菲亚特，他并不想耽误太多时间。

文森特是觉得哪里不对。暗流涌动的危机感让年轻男人绷紧了肩膀。

哥哥此时也睡眼朦胧的推开门看着更小点的男孩，半条腿荡在外面。他叫弟弟跑慢点，小心别摔着。

他喊出的名字直接被火光、巨响和爆炸所掀起的热浪吞没了。

 

3-

警察把这起事件定义成谋杀，引起了不小的嘘声，可又没有更直接的证据指明那个希腊人（他也葬身于火海之中，很遗憾）没有别的目的。凡多姆海威的律师团赶忙把文森特的遗嘱抓出来研究一番，里面写的十分详尽，一旦发生什么意外让文森特丢了性命，他的财产和家业该如何处置。

这纸遗嘱他们已经看了很多遍。然后第一个眼尖的人发现了不对劲，凡多姆海威家小少爷的监护权以及另一部分权利——被文森特交给了一位素未谋面的英国人手里。

塞巴斯蒂安•米卡利斯，律师只好联系警察一起查这家伙的案底。

文森特过去这么多年从未提起过这个人，然而他却在这个节骨眼上突然出现。有人想去问凡多姆海威唯一活下来的男孩对塞巴斯蒂安有没有印象，刚说出口就被其他人制止了。

他才八岁，又刚刚失去了家人，还是别吵着这小东西了。

重心只好又移回塞巴斯蒂安身上。现在他们知道这男人是文森特家的远房亲戚，最远可以追溯到他祖父一代在芬兰那边的旁支。鬼他妈知道文森特怎么和他联系上的，竟然还自己改了遗嘱，把唯一的血脉交付给一个几乎算得上是陌生人的家伙。

凡多姆海威的董事会忙得焦头烂额。公司的市值跌了，再按照文森特的意思他的那部分股权会在孩子十六岁的时候移交到他身上，而在此之前都由米卡利斯先生代为行使。耶稣他妈的基督啊，所以这个米卡利斯到底是哪里来的梅林，又要救哪一个活着的亚瑟。他们叫律师赶紧把男人揪出来。人可以死，生意还得谈，这事不解决妥当，要去见上帝的就不止文森特，还得带上他的公司了。

于是律师守在医院里试图联系上米卡利斯。有人说这该是警察的活，同僚们都只有无奈的摇头叹气。

 

隔着一面墙的无菌病房里躺着仅剩的还带着凡多姆海威姓氏的男孩。他家的狗救了他一命。爆炸的冲击直接把小少爷震飞了好几米，德牧被巨响吓得一愣，但很快折回来去咬男孩袖口。飞出来的车窗玻璃和浓烟刺着了他的右眼，大狗也没法为他翻身，只能扯着他缓慢拖行。二次爆炸的范围更大了一圈，一人一犬都受到冲击滚落到高速路下的麦田里，塞巴斯蒂安用鼻头去供他主人，随后又舔掉男孩脸上的血渍。

最后报警的是三公里外的农场主，矮胖的男人以为是哪里着火了，那片黑烟在冷空气里飞得很高。等法国警方赶到时他们只找到了昏迷的一个孩子，剩下的便是被烧空的车架和尸体，还有条德牧趴在它主人身上为他取暖。二十分钟后他们查好现场后才想起那条好狗，然而它已经不见踪影了。

 

有人说米卡利斯在奥地利工作了一段时间才要返回英国，又提供了一个号码给他们。资历最浅的短头发律师在其他人注视下拨通电话，在空洞的拨号音里数自己心跳。直到第十九下终于有人接起了，说话的男人有一副好嗓音，但英语带着点啤酒味道。

“你好，这里是塞巴斯蒂安•米卡利斯，”男人说，“请问我能帮你点什么？”

“很抱歉打扰了，米卡利斯先生。我们是文森特•凡多姆海威的律师团，请问您在最近五天内有机会回英国一趟吗？”他继续念着腹稿，“有一个不幸的消息不知道您是否知道，凡多姆海威先生他——”

“我了解，”米卡利斯说，“我对此感到很遗憾……所以我能为你们做点什么？就算是为了文森特我也会尽力去办的。”

“是这样的，凡多姆海威先生在遗嘱里提到了您的名字，他有意让您来做他孩子的监护人——这也是您知道的吗？”

电话那头沉默了一会，他好像听见了有另一个人用德语骂了声“蠢货”，再过了两秒当事人才开口问道：

“——是西雅尔•凡多姆海威吗？”

他愣了一下，病房里躺着的反正是双胞胎中的一个，总没错的：“是的，先生。”

“我想我知道。”米卡利斯回答。

 

4-

护士给他带来了一只毛绒兔，尾巴上是凡多姆海威公司熟悉的标签。她说很快就有人来接你了，记得不要解开左眼的绷带，不要让它沾水，也不要去揉它们。男孩一一应允，护士很高兴的揉了揉他的头发，便走开让他一个人玩了。

他从无菌病房转移出来的第三天就有律师来找他谈话。他们已经打了几次照面，以前男孩去他父亲办公室玩时就见过这些一身黑戴眼镜的严肃家伙。

这场谈话是由一个问句开始的。

“你父亲之前有提到过一个叫塞巴斯蒂安•米卡利斯的亲戚吗？”

他摇头，动作粗暴的捏着毛绒兔的耳朵。律师也跟着摇头，无奈的叹了口气继续下去。

“你之前都没听说过这位先生？”他翻看手里的文件。这些都是塞巴斯蒂安传真过来的他自己的资料，从学历资产出生证明到履历护照和债务信息，都让人一目了然。男人将要乘周三的最后一班飞机过来，他好像直接把奥地利的工作给辞了，房子长租给了一位叫威廉的德国设计师。

“我只认识一个塞巴斯蒂安，”他说，“他们说它不见了，我想知道它在哪。”

律师挑了两张证件照递给他，让男孩看一看以后将负责他生活起居的家伙长什么样。其实米卡利斯有几个角度和文森特十分相像，男孩似乎发现了这一点，他伸手戳了戳相片，用三根指头把男人的脸挡住了。

“他是谁？”这个凡多姆海威问，“我应该认识他吗？”

律师也知道他现在没法和男孩进行一次正常的谈话，就由他去了。“这就是塞巴斯蒂安•米卡利斯先生，”他说，“过两天他会来接你，西雅尔。”

被念到名字的男孩并没有反应，仿佛声音还没传到他周围的空气去。隔了几秒他才抬起头看向律师，露出来的那只蓝眼睛里带着疑惑和茫然，他眨了眨眼。

“好的，先生。”西雅尔说。

 

塞巴斯蒂安来的那天晚上伦敦降下了一场暴雨。西雅尔坐在病床边沿，两条小腿晃在外面，带来兔子玩偶的护士刚又送来一只杯子蛋糕，顺便给他换了绷带。

“听说你舅舅就要来接你了，”女护士说，“出院了也记得不要随便拆开它们，好吗？”

就算隔着窗户雨声也非常大。病房里铁灰色的布艺窗帘没完全拉拢，西雅尔看见玻璃的下半截全被密密麻麻的水珠挡住了，他抬手让护士更方便的在他脑后打了个结，然后说他知道了。

“天啊，你真可爱，”女士感叹一句，“……如果这些事没发生在你身上该多好。”

大概过了二十分钟有人叩响了门，进来的竟然是米特福德家的小女儿。西雅尔扭头看了眼墙上的电子钟，已经十点三十七分了，这么晚的时候伊丽莎白应该已经上床睡觉了。

“西雅尔，”女孩大步跑到他床边抓住他，“今天母亲才允许我来看你！你恢复的还好吗，眼睛还疼吗？”

还有人没进来。他越过伊丽莎白的肩看向外面，熟悉的声音告诉他那是女孩的母亲，文森特的律师，以及——一个陌生的声线，那人刻意放低了声音，西雅尔只听到了他自己的名字。

这位叫做塞巴斯蒂安的远房亲戚稍微错开一步，刚好能让男孩看见他的侧脸和血红色的眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

5-

 

“你可以叫我塞巴斯蒂安。”男人说。

 

米特福德家的人带着小女儿走了，她离开前在西雅尔面颊上轻吻了一下。男孩捂着脸，另一只手里还是护士给他的毛绒兔，现在他们站在十九层门口等电梯，值夜班的实习生在护士站窝着打盹。

 

“他们给我说了你的名字，”西雅尔斟酌着开口道，“我确实不认识你。”

 

面前的红色数字上跳了两截，在十三层停下了。塞巴斯蒂安侧过头看旁边那株被养得不错的绿植，顺手拍了拍西雅尔的后背——他才只齐他腰高，将近一个月的治疗也让他更瘦了。

 

“但你现在知道了，”他说，“晚上想吃点什么吗？我注意到安吉拉给你留了杯子蛋糕，但你没吃。”

 

“谁是安吉拉？”

 

“——那位照顾你的女护士。”

 

电梯还停在十三层。西雅尔想会不会是钢索断了，或者有人按了紧急制动按钮，他一直想戳一下那玩意，可每次都被他哥哥阻止。

 

“我也不知道她叫什么。”男孩闷声闷气的说。

 

塞巴斯蒂安无声的笑了笑。他穿着黑色的长款风衣，内里是没打领带的休闲西装，他还解开了锁骨附近的扣子。西雅尔看着他都觉得冷，塞巴斯蒂安的穿着就好像现在不是英格兰最冷的一月中旬，出了门不会被夹着雨和冰渣的风打一记耳光似的。他瞥见男人带着纯黑的手套，一小截苍白的手腕露在外面。

 

半分钟后门开了，护工推着轮椅从电梯里挤下来。他用带有浓厚口音的英语叫塞巴斯蒂安让开些，轮椅上打着点滴的中年人抬起眼皮看了他们一眼，很快又垂下去。塞巴斯蒂安和西雅尔各自后退一步，隔着吊瓶看进对方的眼睛里。护工走开前对他们道谢，然后下一部电梯来了，但依然是向上走没有停下。

 

 

塞巴斯蒂安把车停在地下二层，他晃着钥匙走开前让西雅尔就在电梯口等着。整座大楼的空调排风口管道都盘踞在地下室，清新剂和消毒水味一起夹在混浊的空气里。男孩抽了抽鼻子，克制住自己想揉眼睛的冲动。

 

他说只需两分钟，便让西雅尔读着秒来计算时间。但地下停车场面积实在太大了，西雅尔在这片钢铁丛林里只安静了一会就开始闲逛。他绕着电梯井的右边打转，同时数着走过了多少辆车，分别是什么品牌，是香槟色还是暖棕色。在不远的拐角处停有一辆红色菲亚特，西雅尔永远记得这款车型的样子——他犹豫了几秒最后转去相反的方向，把它和一滩不应出现的积水都甩在身后。

 

已经过去两分钟了。男孩意识到他现在来不及折回到电梯口去。这里仿佛一个汽车墓场般鸦雀无声，照明却亮得过分。西雅尔从车辆间的狭缝钻过去，结果差点撞上一款碳素黑的跑车车头，车主把前灯大打开，让这头四处逃窜的小兽暴露在刺眼的白光之下。

 

“你在这里？”他听到塞巴斯蒂安的声音，还有这匹钢铁座驾低低嚎叫着的引擎声，“我不是叫你在电梯等我吗。”

 

西雅尔眨了眨眼，被阿斯顿马丁的强光刺激得想要流泪。车辆又逼近些许后停在他身前几寸，这款RapideS的车头比其他车型更长，像蓄势待发的黑豹一般伏在西雅尔前面。

 

“来吧，”男人放下车窗，顺势弯着身去为西雅尔推开另一侧的门，“离回家还有一段路呢。”

 

“我们去哪？”他问道，偏偏选择了从右边爬上后座。跑车的车门对男孩来讲有些太重了，塞巴斯蒂安也只好撇撇嘴重新把前门拉上。他透过后视镜打量起西雅尔来，后者爬上车后就尽力把自己在靠椅里缩得更小，安全带几乎要勒着他的颈子。

 

“回家。”

 

但西雅尔敢直接回应他的目光，那只蓝眼睛里埋着些戾气和焦躁，塞巴斯蒂安甚至把藏在更后面的恐惧也挖了出来。纯粹的人类，他想，流露出的情感自然也是最原始的。

 

塞巴斯蒂安继续说：“我是指——去你家，西雅尔。”

 

“我不太清楚回家的路，”西雅尔回答他，“不，我找不到……”

 

“我能找到就行了。”男人打断他。

 

西雅尔干巴巴的应了一声，就低头去摆弄那份金属扣。塞巴斯蒂安看着他小声叹了口气，这将是全新的开始，橘黄的指示灯引着他走出这座坟场。

 

阿斯顿马丁在塞巴斯蒂安手下平滑得启动加速，待出了停车场便咆哮着带两人冲进伦敦的雨幕里。

 

 

6.

 

西雅尔一路上不发一言。塞巴斯蒂安试着给他们找了几个话题，关于雨季、汽油价格和便利店的过期三明治，但男孩都没有多大反应，反而兴致缺缺的打起了哈欠。

 

“如果困了的话可以睡会，”塞巴斯蒂安目不斜视的看着被雨刮器斩断的线条，说着，“我会叫醒你的。”

 

“我不困，”他说，“这场雨真恼人。”

 

所以他们还是就冬雨讨论起来。大部分时间是塞巴斯蒂安说话，西雅尔负责含含糊糊的回应他，同时强打起精神看车窗上形色各异的水痕。二十分钟后他还是抵着玻璃睡着了，那只兔子却被丢在一旁，差点摔下后座。

 

塞巴斯蒂安把车拐进一家二十四小时便利店，冒着雨跑去买了盒牛奶和保鲜鳄梨。开关门的动静都没能吵醒后座的男孩，他睡得昏沉，刚成为他监护人的家伙从前面探过身子更近距离的打量他。

 

一月潮湿的寒气顺着门缝溜进来，很快又被车辆的加热给蒸走了。他发现西雅尔明显的呼吸不畅，偶尔还张开嘴喘气，脑袋沉沉得磕在车门上。塞巴斯蒂安脱下外衣想为西雅尔披着，尽量用还带有他体温的衣服把男孩裹得严实。西雅尔在他手下突然小幅度颤抖起来，两人接触到的一瞬间便睁开眼看他。

 

“……父亲？”他犹豫不定的说，似乎还有霾挡在那只蓝眼睛前面。

 

“是塞巴斯蒂安，”男人收回手，“您的执事啊，少爷。”

 

他一直紧绷的身子又放松下来，呼出的热气集成一小片白雾。塞巴斯蒂安见此把加热上调一档，重新转回到车前扭动钥匙。

 

“我睡着了吗，”西雅尔说，男人的风衣比他整个人还要长，“——你刚才叫我什么？”

 

塞巴斯蒂安头也不回：“‘西雅尔’，你一定是听错了。”

 

 

凡多姆海威本宅按照律师们的意思早被整理过一番。他们用白布把家具全部罩住，从一楼的会客室与餐厅到三楼的客房无一例外，大理石像则被塑封袋笼着防止落灰。西雅尔差点认不出这座房子，尽管室内装潢没有改变，但多出来的白色就像幽灵似的注视着他。

 

塞巴斯蒂安把伞搭在玄关柜上。保姆也被遣走了，曾经残留的生活气息所剩无几。刚才下车时西雅尔拒绝让男人抱着他淌水，他倒还是干燥清爽，塞巴斯蒂安已经被雨水打湿了半个肩膀——伞面歪斜过了头，幸好他的风衣还好端端被西雅尔搂在怀里。

 

“你的卧室在哪，”他问道，男孩还呆愣在原地一动不动，“西雅尔？”

 

过了几秒他才重新活过来，在地板上留下一路湿漉漉的鞋印。“为什么要回来？”西雅尔说，斜着眼睛看楼梯口被裹上白布的钢琴，“他们明显不想让我再住在这里。”

 

“你是文森特•凡多姆海威的合法继承人，”塞巴斯蒂安耐心的做出回答，“这座房子理应是你的财产，区别只是我们不会住在这里。”

 

“不会吗？”

 

“是的，”他说，“我在市郊新置办了一套房子，那更适合两个人住。这里太大了。”

 

“平时也只有我和保姆在家里，”西雅尔说，“我们也就两个人。”

 

伞滑倒在地，在惊出响动的同时把积水也溅开一圈。塞巴斯蒂安侧目瞥过去，轻描淡写的开口道：“明早我会提醒你起床，西雅尔。”

 

他擦着西雅尔走在了前面，把所有灯大打开。霎时间温暖黄光填满了会客厅和走廊，黑发男人的轮廓被染了点金，看起来也没有那样咄咄逼人了。

 

 

西雅尔自己在浴室里躲了十五分钟，最后还是被塞巴斯蒂安敲开门找了出来。男孩把缠在脑后的绷带弄得一团糟，矮脚凳被踢到一边，他拿勉强睁开的蓝眼睛看塞巴斯蒂安，不知是洗手液还是润发乳的东西黏在他头发上。

 

“你该叫我的。”塞巴斯蒂安说。

 

“我能搞定……”西雅尔抱怨道，但他的监护人忽视了这句抗议直接走近他，“停下，让我自己做！”

 

“别动，你想再去医院躺半个月？”塞巴斯蒂安放低声音说道，听起来似乎在生气，“已经快凌晨一点了——连自己更换绷带都做不到就不要逞强，你总是这样浪费我们两个人的时间。”

 

“护士说我要学会自己做。”他嗫嚅道，声音却渐渐沉下去。

 

塞巴斯蒂安抬高西雅尔的下巴，迫使他看着自己：“当有我在时就不需要，明白了？”

 

他小幅度点了点头。黑发男人便松开手，放温水给他擦洗了脸颊和背，顺便给刘海也做了简单清理。不知名的药物敷在男孩右眼上，烧伤的痕迹已经褪了不少，但还有几道划痕横亘在眼角附近。塞巴斯蒂安低声提醒西雅尔绝对不要睁眼，医用绷带在对方脑后被缠成一个完美的结。

 

“合适吗，西雅尔？”他问道，恢复到先前好好先生般的平稳调子，“小心些。”

 

“下次我要自己来。”

 

被叫到名字的男孩答非所问。他拍开塞巴斯蒂安的手打量起镜子中的自己。男人安安静静的站在他背后，直到手机响起才回过神。他按掉闹钟准备离开时西雅尔突然开口问道你去哪。

 

“我为你热了牛奶。”塞巴斯蒂安实诚的回答他。

 

西雅尔从矮脚凳上跳下，虚踏出一步仿佛想跟上去：“为什么你一直戴着手套？”

 

“啊，”男人说，“每个人总有点见不得光的隐私。”

 

“我能看吗？”

 

塞巴斯蒂安笑着不做回答，他勾了勾手指示意西雅尔走近些，反问道：“我能抱你去卧室吗？”

 

八岁多点的男孩也那样轻。塞巴斯蒂安很轻易的把西雅尔稳在臂弯里，他又说一遍我为你热了牛奶，蜂蜜随你喜欢。

 

“我想加蜂蜜，”西雅尔说，听起来有些惊异，“但你怎么知道？”

 

“作为你的监护人，西雅尔，”男人回答说，“我就得知道很多东西。”


End file.
